


Pinkie

by kracken



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dacia Favourite, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Timeline What Timeline, Unrepentant Man Smut, Yaoi, horny gundam pilots, hotter than georgia asphalt, it's not quite what you think..., mind you it kind of is what you think too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kracken/pseuds/kracken
Summary: The serious Chinese youth exchanged uncomfortable looks with the other pilots and then he said, "We are all young men here. We all have 'needs'. Those needs hamper our ability to-"





	Pinkie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Kracken's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

"What?!" Duo exclaimed with wide eyes and then glared at Heero. "Is this your idea?!"  
  
"No," Heero growled.  
  
Arms crossed across his muscular chest, Heero was leaning against the rain obscured window of the safe house and looking intensely at Duo. Duo had been sprawled in a large chair by the small fireplace, idly tossing a ball against one stone wall, catching it expertly on the bounce, and then tossing it against the wall again. He had caught the ball and was now sitting up straight, looking completely incredulous at Heero and the other Gundam pilots standing close by.  
  
"But you are the logical choice," Heero continued. "You are gay."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I'm some stinking whore!" Duo protested hotly, "or some damned nympho! Shit! I'm sorry I ever told you guys! Who knew you'd all try and get into my pants the first time you couldn't get out to get some girl nookie!"  
  
"Don't be crude, Maxwell!" Wu Fei snapped. The serious Chinese youth exchanged uncomfortable looks with the other pilots and then he said, "We are all young men here. We all have 'needs'. Those needs hamper our ability to-"  
  
"Bullshit!" Duo swore. "Use your right hand or your damned pillow! Nobody is putting it in me!"  
  
Quatre spoke up soothingly. "It wouldn't be like that at all, Duo! We promise not to use you sexually like that."  
  
"Then what the hell do you have in mind!" Duo retorted furiously.  
  
Quatre held up a dress, a pair of pink stockings, and lace panties. Blushing deeply, he said apologetically, "We just need... a visual."  
  
Duo grabbed the outfit and looked at it in horror. "Sailor Duo? is that what you want? God! You sick bastards!"  
  
"Maxwell," Wu Fei growled, as if he were being completely reasonable, "We have been confined to this safe house for three weeks because of enemy forces in the area. There hasn't been any opportunity for us to seek relief in the town nearby. Some of us have greater needs than simple self pleasuring can provide."  
  
"Meaning you, you damned pervert! This is your idea, isn't it?" Duo shouted, shaking the dress at Wu Fei.  
  
"Actually," Quatre cut in softly, "It was Trowa's idea."  
  
Everyone looked at Trowa. Trowa smiled slightly and ducked behind his long bang.  
  
"It's always the quiet ones!" Duo snarled. "You should practice whatever training Heero's had!" he told them angrily. "I don't see him running around thinking his dick is going to fall off if he doesn't use it!"  
  
"Hn...," Heero said and Duo's head snapped around to look at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You've got something to say?" Duo demanded, shocked even further.  
  
Heero smiled ever so slightly and then said cautiously, "If you're willing..."  
  
Duo stared, speechless, and then he looked at Heero from crown to heel and then back up to the young man's dark, blue eyes. Duo gripped the dress, the hose, and the panties against his chest. He turned to look at the others, studying each one, and then he returned once more to Heero. Heero's eyes sparkled briefly and Duo started.  
  
"Well, Maxwell?" Wu Fei asked impatiently. "Say 'yes' or 'no'."  
  
"What... exactly... are you going to do?" Duo asked breathlessly.  
  
"Just... Just look," Quatre assured him, smiling with relief. "Put on the dress and..." He blushed and couldn't go on.  
  
"Bend over," Trowa finished softly from behind his bang.  
  
Duo scowled. "And this is going to turn you guys on somehow?"  
  
"Well, only if you put your hair in a pony tail and keep your panties on," Quatre explained with a nervous laugh.  
  
"And nobody is going to try and stick it where the sun don't shine?" Duo clarified.  
  
"No," Wu Fei retorted in disgust.  
  
Duo considered a moment and then asked with a mercenary gleam, "What do I get out of it? If I'm bent over and facing the other way, it's not like I'm getting anything out of it. What about my damned 'needs' I got them too, you know!"  
  
"It's for the cause," Quatre replied, confused. "You should want to-"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Don't give me the troop moral crap! What's in it for me? I think, if I'm going to put out, one of you should oblige me too."  
  
"Quatre.." Wu Fei began automatically.  
  
"No!" Quatre squeaked.  
  
"Just a 'visual'," Duo told them mockingly, "Just like you want. Only... I don't want Quatre, I want Heero to put it out where I can see it."  
  
Heero grunted. "As long as you follow the same rules that we will be following. No actual intercourse or touching."  
  
Duo's amethyst eyes narrowed at Heero speculatively. "Deal." He said, flipped the clothes over one shoulder, and walked to the bathroom, braid swinging behind him. "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Quatre looked at the others in surprise. "That was easier than I imagined." He looked embarrassed and anxious. "I feel ashamed, but..."  
  
"Either this or we end up getting so wound up we kill each other," Wu Fei grumbled. "Just give him a girl name and imagine his ass belongs to some woman you know, Quatre. It'll be over quickly and we can all get back to the business of war."  
  
"A girl name... Like what?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"Pinkie," Heero grunted as Duo stepped from the bathroom wearing the clothes and his hair in a pony tail. His long legs were in gartered pink hose and the pink panties peeked out from the very short sailor dress as he turned around for them to see. The large bow at his back swung as perkily as his hair as he bent and lifted the hem of the dress.  
  
"By my ancestors!" Wu Fei exclaimed in a strangled voice.  
  
"He still looks like a boy," Quatre pointed out uneasily.  
  
"Not from behind," Wu Fei countered.   
  
"Let's get this over with," Duo said impatiently as he straightened and pulled at the collar of the starched dress uncomfortably. "Where do you want me?"  
  
They all pointed to the futon on the floor where they had all slept in the one room safe house. Duo frowned. "This could get sticky."  
  
"Towels," Quatre suggested and went to fetch them. When he returned, he spread them out over the futon and then said nervously, "Uhm, all fours, Duo... facing the wall."  
  
Duo raised eyebrows at Quatre. "Does your father know what a pervert his little son is?"  
  
"I'm not little," Quatre retorted good naturedly, even as he blushed a furious red.  
  
Duo snorted, gave a long sigh, and lowered himself to all fours. Turning towards the wall, he looked back over his shoulder. "Well? Get it over with. Who's first?"  
  
"Me," Trowa said anxiously. Everyone stared as Trowa approached Duo, stepped onto the futon, and then sank to his knees behind him. Duo blinked at him and then turned his face to the wall as Trowa unzipped his pants.  
  
"Guess you don't want me talking," Duo grumbled. "Probably kill your special fantasy."  
  
"Moan," Trowa suggested quietly.  
  
Duo shot a look at him and glared. "Shove it!"  
  
"If you want me to," Trowa whispered.  
  
Duo's jaw worked. "No, I don't! Just do your business, okay?"  
  
Trowa began masturbating, staring at Duo's ass. The others tried not to watch at first, but there was nothing in the bare bones room to take their minds off of the scene going on in the corner. They found their gazes inexorably drawn back to it and they all began to unconsciously rub at the crotch of their pants.  
  
Trowa was leaning forward, cock almost touching Duo's lacy panties between his long legs. He was panting, groaning very low in his throat. One hand worked on his cock, torturing the head and then smoothing down the length now and again as he thrust forward almost involuntarily.  
  
"Trowa," Quatre whispered and his tongue came out slightly to lick suddenly dry lips.   
  
"Hurry up!" Wu Fei growled impatiently.  
  
Duo had bowed his head, pony tail trailing down his back and shoulders slumped. His arms grew tired. He suddenly reached out, fluffed a pillow, and settled it under his elbows. Resting on top of the pillow, his ass rose higher into the air, affording Trowa a full view of the bulge of his crotch.  
  
Trowa groaned deep and powerfully. Reaching out quickly, he snagged fingers into the elastic of Duo's panties and pulled them aside. Inserting the head of his cock into the opening, he cried out and rubbed the head of his cock all over Duo's hanging balls while he spurted hot come copiously.  
  
"Hey!" Duo shouted in outrage. "Nobody said anything about that!"  
  
Finished and breathing hard, Trowa blinked dazedly and then stood up as if his legs could hardly hold him up. "Sorry," he managed to pant. "Didn't know where to put it."  
  
"On the towels!" Duo snarled, glaring at all of them. "Anybody else tries anything  like that again and I'll-"  
  
Quatre was already kneeling, eyes glazed and staring at Duo's now wet panties. He unzipped his pants, pulled out a stiff, sizable cock, and began masturbating furiously. Duo watched him suspiciously for a moment and then huffed and settled on his pillow again, face to the wall.  
  
Quatre moaned and his hips began to snap in time to his massaging hand. Trowa stared surreptitiously at Quatre's sleek, pumping, backside from the cover of his bang while the others watched Duo. Duo's dress had slid; bow, starched cotton, and lace gathering at his shoulders and revealing a full view of his long waist and his rounded, panty covered ass.  
  
"Hurry!" Wu Fei groaned.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre cried out as he pulled at Duo's panties with his free hand. There was the sound of ripping and then Quatre was frantically directing his shooting white come onto Duo's already wet balls. He rubbed there, groaning, making sure his come mixed thoroughly with Trowa's. As he milked out the last drop with his pumping hand, his eyes rolled back and he fell sideways onto the futon, completely spent.  
  
Wu Fei and Heero looked at Trowa with narrowed eyes. Trowa ducked his head and stuck his hands into his pockets. He gave them an embarrassed smirk. Then Wu Fei was shoving past them and kneeling behind an outraged Duo. Quatre had just enough strength to roll out of his way and sit up.  
  
"That's it!" Duo was shouting and he started getting up. "You jerked off on me when I told you not to and you ripped my clothes, Quatre!"  
  
"Attached to them already?" Wu Fei mocked.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Duo snarled. "For that you can go fuck a knot in the wall! I'm done!"  
  
Wu Fei smoothed a hand along Duo's spine. Duo stared at him over his shoulder, pony tail trailing past his cheek and tickling his nose. Wu Fei massaged with his hand, touching sensitive points and kneading them with thumb and forefinger. Duo gasped and his eyes half closed as pleasure shot through his nerves.  
  
"That's... That's nice..." Duo breathed.  
  
"Hm...," Wu Fei replied simply. His hand made a slow progress to the bottom of Duo's spine while his free hand took out his cock from his pants and began to massage it with broad strokes. The panties were ripped and hanging. Duo's puckered entrance was plain to sight as well as the line down to his hanging balls and stiffening cock.  
  
As Wu Fei's hand began kneading Duo's ass expertly, the head of his cock touched Duo's entrance. Duo jerked, ready to bolt, but Wu Fei's kneading was turning him to putty and Wu Fei's cock head simply rubbed enticingly over Duo's sensitive entrance without threatening to enter.  
  
Duo moaned and shivered. His hand dipped between his legs and he began to masturbate himself. "That's good, Wuff, real good. Sure you're not gay?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure!" Wu Fei snapped. "Stop that! I don't want you doing that!"  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do when you do something like that?" Duo whined.  
  
Wu Fei pulled up Duo's panties and made them stay high enough so that he couldn't see Duo's cock and balls and then he began rubbing his cock at Duo's entrance again. Slick precum, and the intense sensation, made Duo open up and Wu Fei played just inside his entrance, but never went further than that. "Like that woman?" Wu Fei panted. "Like my cock at your hole? Hm? Want me to pump it in and fill you with the seed of my ancestors? Beg me to shove it in. Beg me, woman!"  
  
Duo groaned and panted right along with him, hips shivering and straining as if Duo was using all of his strength to stop himself from shoving back and letting Wu Fei do as he threatened. When Wu Fei spurted at his entrance and a bit inside, hot and thick, Duo groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Wu Fei slapped him hard on the ass, smiling contentedly, and stood up. Hitching his pants back into place, he looked relaxed.  
  
"I think I have blue balls," Duo whimpered. "I need to go jack off now."  
  
"But it's my turn," Heero said quietly and kneeled behind Duo.  
  
"No, done," Duo retorted. "This was stupid! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into it."  
  
"You don't?" Heero wondered as he molded his body against Duo's back and reached underneath him to grab his achingly hard cock. "Are you sure?" Duo started and craned to look at Heero on all fours on top of him, Heero's own stiff cock nudging his ass. Heero asked, almost in Duo's ear, "Done this before?" When Duo nodded shakily, he smiled, nipped Duo's ear, and said, "I don't need you in a dress." He then pushed his cock into Duo's open and slicked entrance.  
  
Duo gasped, hissed at the large invasion, and almost fought, but Heero's hand was pumping his cock, rubbing over and around the rim of the head, sliding down to cup his balls and to rub at the sensitive skin behind and on the side of them.  
  
"This is disgusting! I didn't think Yuy would do something like this!" Wu Fei swore. "I'm not staying to watch!" He stalked to the small kitchen and the others heard a kettle banging as he prepared to make tea.   
  
"Is Heero gay?" Quatre wondered with wide eyes as he watched Heero's hips begin to move, his swollen cock pumping in and out of Duo and Duo panting and moaning with pleasure.  
  
"You simply can't know everything about a person," Trowa replied innocently. Quatre looked at him and blushed. Trowa smiled, hooked a hand around Quatre's waist, and led the blonde away from the exertions of their comrades.  
  
"Fuck!" Duo cried out.  
  
"I am," Heero chuckled.  
  
"Keep fucking then!" Duo's voice reverberated throughout the house.  
  
In the kitchen, Wu Fei hunched over his hot tea and growled in disgust, "Perverts!"  
  
End


End file.
